Miku Hatsune
-''How exciting!'' Miku's catchphrase. Miku Hatsune ( 初音ミク) is the top idol of the Nebula Academy,she is one of the main characters of Nebula Aikatsu!. Story Add your section here Appearance Add your section here Personnality Add your section here Etymology Miku means future Hatsu means first Ne means sound Miku Hatsune means "the first sound of the future". Songs *Moon *Techno Distance (Innerve remix) *Decorator *ODDS&ENDS *Two Breaths Walking *Sagittarius (Star Spangled Remix) *Finder (DSLR-remix) *Green Phenomena *Marbling City Tong Poo *After NK *Style nk *The best thing *Music Kick *No Logic *Electric Love *Ronde of Possible World *Strobe Last *Strobe Light *IROHA *Clarity *SpiCa *Systematic Love *Tricolore Airline *This the happiness and peace of mind committee *Envy Catwalk *Shin *Glory 3usi9 *Yubikiri *Witheout (Emon Tes. Remix) *Sekiranun Graffiti *Strobo Nights *Hello Strobe *Strangers *ElectroSaturator *Unhappy Refrain *S.E.K.N *Satellite *To Dimension *Tell your world (PandaBoY remix) *Chameleon *CRAZY GIRL *Nekomimi Archive *Dear *Connection *Dream Chaser *Eye *Clover Club *Shake it! *FREELY TOMORROW *Ageage Again! Special Appeals *Star Flash *Crescent Light *Brilliant Dream *Future Sounds *Jewel Parade *Blue Moon Rising Aura Her aura is composed of an horizontal baton like turquoise music equalizer, neon pink, yellow and turquoise cubes, white feathers, turquoise music notes and treble clefs, white and turquoise roses, cosmic-like orbs, turquoise glitters, neon music speakers and neon crescent moons. Her aura wings are four white wings with white music speakers with rainbow-colored feathers coming from them and are bigger, gold and jewels at the tips of the wings in Premium Mode. Her Premium Aura: is the same but the equalizer is gold and turquoise and comes from big turquoise neon speakers at the left and right sides of Miku. The roses, the cubes, the music notes, the feathers, the orbs and the crescent moons rains around her. Items Idol Mike - A thin white mic base with a turquoise pearl a the bottom, a bigger part at the top with a turquoise "on" button, a crystal rainbow sphere with two white wings and a silver tiara at the top. Her school dress income is composed of a single-ear white with neon rainbow decorations headset with a microphone and a headband with it and an M'' and a white rose with a turquoise music note on the headset and headband. Pose Trivia *Her astrological sign is Virgo. **She is also the first Virgo who is not a sexy idol, if it's connected to the real franchise. *Her birthday is the 31st of August. *Her blood type is A. *Her color is turquoise blue. *Her favourite foods are: matcha tea cake,sukiyaki, tempura,yakitori, umaibo,nems and castella. *Her favourite drinks are indian tea with milk,macchiato coffee,earl gray tea and rose tea. *Her disliked food is chili pepper. *Her boyfriend Yann Kiyomizu is the older brother of Sunny Kiyomizu. *Her full name is '''Miku Mitsuki Mizuki Luna Hatsune.' **Her names Mitsuki and Mizuki are related to the Moon. **Mitsuki is the name of her mother. *Her intsruments are violin and harp. **Yann also like to play violin too. **She is the second after Sophie to have a violin. **She also can transform the bow of her violin into a conductor baton. *In the Star System,Miku represent the moon. *It shown than Miku really loves ballet,this is why she create Angelic Arabesque. *Miku knows a lot about tea and enjoy doing tea parties,she also really like green tea cakes. *She knows a lot about pastries. Category:Top Idols Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Special Typed Idols Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols